Cascade de Mare
Cascade de Mare is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Neptune and Salacia from Roman Mythology. Destined to take over her father as the next Goddess of the Sea, Cascade sides with the Royal Mythos. Character Personality Unless you don't know, you wouldn't be able to tell if Cascade was Neptune's daughter. But, she is definitely her father's daughter, she's an exact copy of him. She loves anything involving water or the ocean, she especially loves to go to the beach and catch some waves. She loves and cares for all type of sea creatures, her favorite are dolphins. Being a mini-Neptune, she, unfortunately, inherited her father's famed temper, which makes it hard for her to control some of her powers. Her temper makes it hard for her to gain control over her earthquake powers as they are directly linked to emotions. This makes her have to work on keeping calm most of the time and not get pissed. When she's angry, she snaps at anyone and it doesn't matter if they are friend, foe, or family, she snaps. And it's insanely hard to get her to calm down. She has trouble letting out her emotions as they are connected to her earthquake powers. The angrier she is, the more destruction her earthquake powers do. She is trying to stay calm, but when you inherit your father's temper, it doesn't always help. Despite being totally spoiled by her father, Cascade is nowhere being a spoiled brat. It's a mystery to why that is, but no one really notices or feels the need to ask. She holds high respect for her father and won't let anyone bad mouth him. Cascade is very confident in her abilities, but that at times is also a flaw for her. She can underestimate people when training which results in her getting beaten and her getting angry. That is not a good combination. She is extremely loyal to her friends and family, always willing to stand by them. She shows her loyalty when she stood by Blaze when they were having issues with what they were as a person, male or female. If her trust is broken though, Cascade will hold a grudge. She can hold a grudge for a long time and still does to this day with her brother, who broke her trident once. It did get repaired but she still holds that grudge. In terms of romance, Cascade usually is very confident able to do anything, but it was hard considering her short temper and unable to control her emotions. But, that changed after meeting and falling for Keahi Kīlauea. She found it hard to just trying to talk to Keahi. Appearance Very much like her cousin, Juniper Regina, Cascade is considered a beautiful ''goddess. She has peachy tan skin, long beach-blonde hair, which she often has tied up in ponytails styles held back by clips that remind of her of the sea. She has bright sea-green eyes surrounded by thick eyelashes. She wears coral orange makeup and light coral pink lipstick. Her outfits are very much styled after her heritage, Roman, but with shades of blue and green to show her power over the ocean. She also wears a pair of trident earrings. Interests and hobbies Cheerhexing Cascade isn't even sure ''why she joined the Cheerhexing team. But, she came to enjoy some of it but doesn't love ''it. Horses It's a given that, the daughter of the God of Horses, it's clear that she would love horses. Cascade loves and cares for all types of horses, but she has a thing for pure black ones. Marine creatures The daughter of an Ocean Deity has to have something with Marine creatures, right? Abilities As the daughter of Gods, of course, Cascade would have inherited quite a bit of their powers. In her case, she gained mostly her father's powers. Cascade still has years of training to go before she is anywhere close to her father's level of power. * '''Ocean manipulation:' Cascade inherited her father's power to manipulate the oceans (and water) and everything in them, but at a minor level. ** Water manipulation: Cascade is able to control and manipulate the water. This is where her power lies greatest. *** Water projection: She is able to project water in the forms of attacks, such as beams, bolts, waves, balls, and blasts. *** Water mimicry: She is able to transform into or have a physical body made up of water. *** Hydrokinetic constructs: She is able to form constructs out of the water. *** Hydro-Telekinesis: Cascade is able to manipulate matter using water. ** Underwater breathing: Cascade can breathe underwater. ** Water empowerment: Cascade becomes stronger when near bodies of water. * Lake/River manipulation: Cascade has the power to manipulate lakes/rivers and everything in them. * Earthquake generation: Cascade is also able to generate earthquakes. Unfortunately, this power is out of her control and she is still learning how to control it. * Marine life communication: While she is unable to actually control marine life, she is able to communicate and understand with the sea-creatures of the ocean. Her favorite thing to do is talk with the dolphins. * Equine communication: With her father being the Creator of Horses, Cascade can communicate with them. She's often seen talking with her stallion, Seabiscuit. * Immortality: Cascade is immortal, meaning she can leave for years, without aging. Skillset * Extensive knowledge of oceans: Cascade, as future Goddess of the Sea, has extensive knowledge of anything involving the sea. * Combat training: Trained by her parents, Cascade is an excellent warrior, quickly able to defend herself. ** Hydrokinetic combat: Cascade is extremely skilled in infusing her water into combat. * Aquatic adaptation: She is able to adapt to underwater environments. * Trident proficiency: Cascade is extremely skilled in wielding her trident both in and out of battle. She is never seen without her trident. * Multilingualism: Cascade is able to speak fluently in Latin and English. She is also learning how to speak Hawaiian for Keahi. Myth - Neptune How Does the Myth Go? :Main article: Neptune How Cascade Fits into It? Cascade was born many years after the completion of her father's myths. As the only child to take after Neptune, she was selected to be his successor. She was raised in the underwater kingdom of Neptune's Kingdom. Viewpoint on Destiny Despite being the youngest child of Neptune, Cascade was chosen to take his place. She was chosen most likely due to her similar nature of her father plus, she inherited most of his powers. Cascade takes her destiny very seriously and adores it as much as Heather von Olympus adores her own destiny. She will not let anyone take her destiny away from her. She will become the next Goddess of the Sea, no matter what. Outfits Class Schedule Period 1: Godly Kingdom Management Period 2: Mythos Magic Period 3: Oceanography Period 4: Scythes and Swords Period 5: Marksmanship Period 6: Mythology Quotes Alternate Universe Super Hero: Justice Academy Cascade is the daughter of Sea Lord/Neptune Cerulean and Salacia Cerulean. She is the cousin of Juniper through their father and mother, respectively. She inherited her father's power over water. She is very close to her cousin Blaze and Juniper and is often seen with them. Her hero name ends up being "Sea Empress". Pokémon AU: Journey of Trainers Cascade Cerulean is a trainer from Okeanós City of the Mythal region. She is the youngest child and only daughter of Gym Leader Neptune Cerulean. Like her parents, Neptune and Salacia Cerulean, Cascade specializes in Water-type Pokemon. Her first is a male Froakie. She later joins her cousin Blaze Vaden on her own Pokemon Journey. Trivia * Like all gods, Cascade does not have a true last name. ** Her full name is Cascade Paradise de Mare. *** Cascade is a name referring to rushing waterfalls. **** Cascade's final name was picked by [[Airbenderfreak|'Airbenderfreak']]. *** Paradise refers to areas surrounded by water. *** De Mare was chosen as it translates to from the ocean, and Mare is Latin for sea. * Cascade's birthday is August 18, making her a Leo. * Like her father, Cascade carries a Trident. ** Unknown to her, her trident also acts as something that helps control her powers. ** Her trident was made by her "Uncle"/Cousin Vulcan as a favor from her father. * Her favorite color is cobalt blue, not caring for any meaning it has. She claims she just likes the shade. * Cascade was originally inspired by Percy Jackson from Percy Jackson and the Olympians ''& ''Heroes of Olympus series. ** Mostly the loyalty part... ** The appearance did have a play in it before it was scrapped. ** Her birthday is also a homage to Percy Jackson who's birthday is August 18th. * Despite having control over water and such, Cascade ''cannot ''create water. She can only control existing water. ** Once she becomes the new Goddess of the Sea, it's possible that could gain the power to generate water. Concept Gallery Cascade de Mare Signature.jpg|Cascade de Mare's Signature drawn by CowEverAfter Category:Characters Category:Shadows' characters Category:Females Category:Roman Mythology Category:Royals Category:Work in Progress Category:Panromantic